


Secret Superheroes

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Secret Santa, Threats, ksas, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Tokyo, Japan. It's kind of an odd city, but for now it's home.""Who are you talking to Shoma?"
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Nathan Chen/Shoma Uno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuzuNathantrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuNathantrash/gifts).



> Yuzuru's powers are based on Dr Strange and Shoma's on Wanda Maximoff. This is for my secret santa so please enjoy xx

"Tokyo, Japan. It's kind of an odd city, but for now it's home."

"Who are you talking to Shoma?"

The camera swung around from filming the bustling city to filming the man sitting in the driver's seat of the car. He looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. He was in a soft blue jumper and skinny black jeans, dressed like any other college student would. He had a pair of rectangular black glasses resting on his nose, and he pushed them up slightly before he shook his head at the other.

"No one. I'm just making a video of the trip."

"You do know you can't show anyone that, right? Unless you want to tell people about us?"

"I know, I know."

"Then why are you narrating in that voice?"

"Cause it's fun, Yuzuru. Take that damn stick out your ass and try to have some fun for once."

"Oh do shut up or you'll end up distracting me and then I'll end up crashing the damn car." The other snapped when a sharp car horn cut him off. "Oh shut up! It was my right of way! Ass." He glanced over and rolled his eyes. "You'll edit that out in post, right?"

"Sure Yuzuru, sure."

The camera then cut to Yuzuru pulling a gold suitcase behind him as they walked towards a standard student apartment. He rolled his eyes at the camera.

"Shoma, for goodness sake, why on earth are you filming everything? It's not that interesting, especially when you didn't even film the fun, interesting bit and filmed the boring bit instead: the bit where we come home."

"So, as you can all see," Shoma turned the camera around and adjusted it to fully capture his curly brown hair and small dark eyes, "Yuzuru is a bitch."

"As I said, you can't show that to anyone!" Yuzuru shouted at him in a sing song voice, unlocking the door, "now don't cause a mess. Cause Javi is coming over soon."

"You arranged a date straight after a job? Yuzu, are you insane?! What if we hadn't come back?"

Yuzuru's eyes narrowed behind his glasses and he shook his head with a glare. "We always come back Shoma. Always. We make it, we survive, and we do it while looking amazing and making funny quips."

Yuzuru rolled his eyes before he held the door open for the other. "Just get in, and don't ruin the house. I've got about two hours before Javi comes over and I don't want him coming over to a pigsty."

"For your information," Shoma turned the camera back to himself as he struggled with his own black suitcase as he ascended stairs, making the camera shake, "Javi's full name is Javier. Javier Fernandez. And he's Yuzuru's boyfriend, and they have really loud sex--"

"Shut the fuck up right now," Yuzuru shouted down the stairs, "and great, give all the information about my boyfriend to your stupid camera. Cause no one will try to attack him of course."

"I'm not showing this to anyone, remember?" Shoma pointed out before red smoke that looked like flames surrounded the door handle before him and opened it up. Inside was a room with nearly every inch of the floor covered in clothes, books, bags, and who only knows what else, and Shoma threw the black case onto his bed. "So I can sass you and your boyfriend as much as I--"

The doorbell cut Shoma off, and he lowered the camera to look out of his room at Yuzuru. Yuzuru's eyes widened in panic and he all but screamed as he tripped over himself running downstairs.

"Put that damn camera away and hide your suit! And, do me a favour, hide my suitcase in your room for now?" He shouted back up the stairs to Shoma. "Javi doesn't know!"

Shoma sighed, rolling his eyes as he grabbed Yuzuru's huge gold case and dragged it to his room. He then raised the camera and looked into it, speaking with a shake of his head.

"For your information, Future Shoma who's had his memory wiped by some villain or other, Javier doesn't know that Yuzuru is a hero. Which you are too, by the way. In case you forget that too and accidentally break something with telekinesis or telepathy or energy manipulation. Which you might very easily. Or in case Yuzuru gets mad at you and shoves you in an alternate dimension with nothing but this camera to remind you--"

"SHUT UP SHOMA I CAN HEAR YOU NARRATING FROM HERE AND I'M LETTING JAVI IN!"

Shoma rolled his eyes at the comment and sighed at the camera. "Alright. I'm going to take a nap. Sorry Future Shoma, you're on your own now."

"Javi!" Yuzuru threw open their white plastic style front door and engulfed the other in a tight hug.

"Yuzu! I missed you!"

When the pair finally pulled apart, Javier gave Yuzuru a light kiss on the forehead. He slipped his hand into the other's as they went back into Shoma and Yuzuru's apartment.

"Coffee?" Yuzuru asked, switching on the kettle before he rooted around in the cupboard. "Ugh, why do we never have any food in here? Sorry, no biscuits for studying this time."

"You're sweet enough," Javier promised as they settled down together at the mahogany dining room table. He reached into his bag, pulling out textbooks and his notebooks. "So, you said you'd help me with the biology part of my sports degree."

Yuzuru nodded, pouring a coffee into a white mug that had a picture of a cat on it that said "I've gato my life together" on the front and pouring a tea into a another white mug with an angry cat on it this time that said "You're stressing meowt". Yuzuru slipped into his seat next to Javier and read the work over his shoulder.

"So, biology help." He hummed, skim reading the page, "Ohhhh, you need me to talk to you about how metabolism works?"

"Please," Javier said with a nod. Yuzuru smiled and nodded, pulling out his own notebook.

"Okay, well, remember the saying that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell? Yeah. Let's start from there."

Shoma, upstairs, groaned as he rolled over on his bed to lie on his stomach. He reached blindly for his bag and sighed, pulling out his notebook and textbooks. He opened up one of them with a groan and a sigh as he started to work on his Spanish work and the work for his physiotherapy degree. He looked between the two textbooks and threw the physiotherapy work across the room with a little groan as he picked Spanish. He opened up the textbook, flipping to the pages he had to translate as he picked up his pen and notebook.

"I need a tutor," he grumbled to himself, "but I'll worry about it after my nap."

* * *

"Shoma!" Yuzuru shouted up the stairs, "Shoma! Dinner! Javi even included meat in it for you!"

Shoma blinked the sleep out of his eyes before he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. He tripped over Yuzuru's suitcase that was still sitting in the middle of his room. Cursing the other man under his breath, he all but stumbled down the stairs before he opened up the kitchen door.

Yuzuru was stirring a pot on the hob with Javier right behind him, one hand on his waist and the other holding onto his hand on the spoon. Javier whispered something to him and he giggled, blushing pink and turning to place a soft kiss on Javier's jaw. Shoma rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, effectively breaking the two apart.

"Shoma!" Javier grinned at him as he started plating up rice, meat, and vegetables. "Shoma, how have you been? How is your Spanish going?"

"Terribly," Shoma took the plate as Yuzuru poured some of the red sauce he'd been stirring over the plate, "honestly terribly. Why did I agree to take this stupid language?"

"Cause you said you wanted to?" Javier sat down opposite to Shoma as Yuzuru slipped into the seat next to him and gave him a soft kiss to the cheek. "You'll get it eventually Shoma. You've really come on well with English after all, so you can tackle Spanish too. I know you can."

"I need a tutor," Shoma groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he speared a piece of beef with his fork, "this tastes great by the way."

"Yuzu did half of it," Javier said, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's temple, "didn't you carino?"

"I did some of it," he said quietly before he turned to Shoma. "You know, if you're having trouble with Spanish, I'm sure Javi can find you a tutor for it?"

"Can't you tutor me?" Shoma asked Javier.

The Spaniard just laughed and shook his head. "Sorry Shoma, but I can't. I don't really have the time with all this college work as well as the extra translating I'm doing for that publishing company and getting Yuzuru to teach me biology. But I can find you one if you'd like?"

"That would be great," Shoma said half-heartedly with a nod, "if you can. Thanks Javier."

"No problem Shoma." He checked the time and kissed Yuzuru's cheek again, "I have to get going carino, but I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"I love you too!" Yuzuru walked him to the door, leaving Shoma alone for a couple of minutes as they no doubt made out outside their house. When Yuzuru returned, he frowned at Shoma's expression. "What?"

"When's our next mission?"

"I don't know?" Yuzuru said with a little frown. "Depends. Depends on what comes up and when. For now stay close to the ground. Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything crazy. Don't do anything to reveal what you can do unless you really want to tell someone. And I would say be careful who you tell."

Shoma nodded before he raised an eyebrow at Yuzuru. "Does Javier know?"

"Nope," he said with a little frown. "No idea. But I will tell him eventually, I promise. I mean, when the time is right to tell him."

"Romantic," Shoma muttered as sarcasm laced his voice.

"Oh, whatever. You won't understand until you fall in love," Yuzuru stuck his tongue out at Shoma. "Speaking of, we need to find you a Spanish tutor." He wiggled his eyebrows and Shoma sighed.

"Oh come on. Nothing is going to happen!"

* * *

Shoma wished he didn't have to see the smug look on Yuzuru's damn face when he and Javier introduced him to his new Spanish tutor. He had the cutest black curls Shoma had ever seen, deep dark eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a bright smile that all but lit up the room. He sat next to Javier in the cafe as Yuzuru sat beside Shoma with a shit eating grin and a stupid smirk.

"Shoma," Javier gestured to the man next to him, "meet Nathan Chen. He's studying Spanish along with chemistry and said he would be happy to tutor you in Spanish if you'd like."

"Fee?" Shoma asked as he kept studying Nathan's face whilst trying to look like he wasn't studying Nathan's face.

"Nah, no fee," Nathan said with a smile as he waved his hand around idly, "I'm doing it for experience really. Nice to meet you Shoma. Hey, um," he dug around in his pocket for a moment before he pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and smiled, holding it out to Shoma. "Do you want to enter your number and everything? So we can arrange study sessions and stuff like that? In the future?"

_Oh fucking hell why is he so cute like this?_

"Sounds like a great idea," Shoma nearly squeaked as he held out his own phone to Nathan, unlocked, as he took the other's own phone and started typing. "Um, Uno."

Nathan blinked at him a couple of times. "Huh?"

"My last name. Uno. I'm Shoma Uno."

"Oh," Nathan chuckled, "one in Spanish, right?"

Shoma rubbed the back of his neck and nodded with a shy smile. "Yeah, one in Spanish..."

Yuzuru and Javier exchanged a look before they both stood up. "So," Yuzuru said, grin never leaving his face, "we'll leave you two alone for some--"

The ground shook, knocking over tables and chairs in the cafe, and Yuzuru almost instinctively pulled Javier into his arms, cradling his head. It didn't last long, thirty seconds at most, before everything stopped shaking.

"Mi vida, are you okay?" Javier checked him over with concern in his eyes, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Yuzuru nodded, whispering to him as Shoma and Nathan exchanged a look, "I-I'm fine. B-But... But that didn't feel like a normal quake."

Javier frowned, cupping his cheeks, "It didn't feel normal?"

"O-Oh, no, nothing," Yuzuru half laughed it off, "it's okay. Come on. Let's go back to your place and study there, okay?"

As Yuzuru left the cafe with Javier, hand in hand with him, Shoma turned back to Nathan with a small smile.

"So, tell me more about yourself Nathan?" He asked, glancing down as his phone vibrated.

_Circus bitch: We have work to do. We need to find the source of that quake, cause that wasn't natural._


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell do you mean that wasn't natural?" Shoma slammed Yuzuru's bedroom door open, "and why is your suitcase still in my room?"

"Hello Shoma," Yuzuru sighed, mildly unconcerned, "yes, you can come into my room. It's not like I was, you know, doing work or research or anything like that. You're perfectly welcome to come in here unannounced and everything. Did you need something?"

"Back in the cafe," Shoma rolled his eyes, "you texted me saying that we have work to do and we need to find the source of that quake because it wasn't natural or something. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Oh, sorry, did I interrupt flirting time with Nathan?" Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk before he sighed and shook his head, "anyway, romance or not, we have a job to do. I've looked online, and there is absolutely no meteorological data to back up why that quake happened. No after shocks, which would have happened for something that size, nothing with the ocean, nothing really outside of a small area, less than a mile radius, Shoma, of Tokyo. So why? Why just Tokyo? Why now? What caused it?"

"No idea," Shoma said before he leaned over Yuzuru's shoulder to read his laptop screen. "Not a clue..."

"Well, keep your eyes open," Yuzuru said with a frown, "and keep your suit with you. Just in case something happens and we need to go as soon as possible."

"Great," Shoma rolled his eyes, "why do we do this again?"

"Because I told the Ancient One that I would protect Tokyo, and you're enhanced and can't live alone. That's why."

"I'm not really enhanced--"

"You have the powers of telekinesis, telepathy, and energy manipulation." Yuzuru said, tone dry and very done. "I'd say that's pretty enhanced, wouldn't you?"

Shoma grumbled mostly to himself with words Yuzuru couldn't understand. Yuzuru spun around in his desk chair with a smile that sent chills down Shoma's spine.

"So Shoma, what do you think of dear Nathan Chen? Seems cute, doesn't he? Seems like a little sweetie, doesn't he? Very kind, gentle, funny... Seems pretty perfect, right?"

"Yuzuru," Shoma sighed at him and shook his head, "are you trying to set me up with someone?"

"Did you or did you not turn bright red when he smiled at you, and I'm pretty sure your brain malfunctioned when your fingertips touched his when he handed you his phone?" Yuzuru asked as he casually started searching up more information about what could have happened in the cafe, "Cause I'm pretty sure I saw a goldfish impression then when you took his phone, and you stared at him for like a solid twenty or so seconds after we were done chatting. He's not exactly my cup of tea on the eyes--"

"No, you prefer hot Europeans," Shoma hissed coldly. Yuzuru, unphased, kept talking.

"--But I'm pretty sure, from the way you were looking at him, he's definitely your cup of tea. Am I right?"

"Shut up Yuzuru," Shoma snapped with a sigh. "I have to study. Exam tomorrow."

"Good luck! And eat your green vegetables. Brain food!"

"I would rather die Yuzuru and you know that!"

* * *

Shoma managed to forget about the unnatural quake and instead focused on his university work. He attended lectures, he studied at home, he went to tutoring with Nathan (even though he was pretty sure his Spanish wasn't really improving because all he could focus on during the sessions would be the constellations of moles on Nathan's neck) and he went home after stressful days and played video games. All in all, Shoma lived a normal, ish, student life.

Yuzuru, however, could not forget about the unnatural quake. He still fulfilled his obligations as a university student and as Javier's biology tutor, but Shoma would frequently find him slumped over his laptop when he'd fallen asleep from trying to research more about what could have cause the quake, who could have caused the quake, and why they could have caused the quake. They soon almost fell into a rhythm of bad habits, with Shoma moving Yuzuru from his desk to his bed, and Yuzuru waking Shoma up in time for his lectures and feeding him.

"Are you okay?" Shoma snapped out of his daydream to see Nathan blinking at him in confusion. "You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes or so. Have I gone too fast? You want to talk through the verb conjugations again? Or are we good? You good? Do you want to talk about what's going on with you recently?"

Shoma blinked at him in confusion, tilting his head like an adorable puppy. To his surprise, Nathan actually chuckled at that and chewed on the end of his pencil.

"Everything's fine," Shoma mumbled, "just kind of worried about my flatmate. He's a bit of a mess at the moment."

Nathan nodded sympathetically, pushing his books to the side so he could lean on the cafe table closer to Shoma. "Aww, you're so caring Shoma! That's really sweet. I understand though. One of my flatmates, he's always out, he comes in and out at stupid hours of the morning, and he's started failings his classes. He's never failed before. Your friend, is he failing?"

"Yuzu? Oh God no. He'd rather die than fail actually. He just overworks himself sometimes."

"Oh, Javier's boyfriend, right?" Nathan tapped his pencil against the table with a hum, "yeah, he seems nice. What about you, Shoma?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, what about you Shoma?"

"What do you mean what about me?" Shoma asked with a frown.

Nathan actually laughed at that, nose scrunching up adorably. "I mean, tell me about yourself Shoma. All I really know about you is that you're my age, you Japanese, you share a house with Yuzuru Hanyu, and you study physiotherapy with Spanish on the side. Tell me more about yourself. Where did you grow up? Any siblings? What do you like to do at the weekend? What are you scared of?"

"Nagoya, a younger brother called Itsuki, play video games, and ghosts," Shoma shrugged, "there's not much to know about me. I'm really not interesting like Yuzuru is."

"Oh really?" Nathan raised an eyebrow at him and tapped the end of his pencil against his chin. "I disagree Shoma. I think you're much more interesting than you yourself think, much more interesting than Yuzuru if you ask me."

"You're interested in me?" Shoma asked, eyes flicking down momentarily from Nathan's eyes to his lips and back up again. "I... I'm interested in you too, Nathan Chen."

Nathan smiled at him and leaned further onto the table. "I don't have anything planned for later. Do you? Cause we can talk as long as you'd like about us."

"I'd like that," Shoma said softly, turning off his phone as it vibrated aggressively at him.

* * *

Yuzuru held his phone up with a glare, shaking his head at it before he tossed it onto his bed with a groan. He sat down in his desk chair and read through his laptop screen once more. Shaking his head, he reached for his phone one more time.

_The person you are calling is unav--_

"Dammit Shoma!" Yuzuru hissed to himself before he threw the phone back down and started unbuttoning his white button up and black jeans. He tossed them onto the bed and reached into the wardrobe for his skin tight purple and black costume with red butterfly decorations on the back. Covering half his face with a purple masked ball style mask, Yuzuru summoned a portal from gold and red power and stepped into it, disappearing from their apartment.

* * *

Yuzuru appeared in a tunnel of almost complete darkness, lit only by thegold light from his own portal. He frowned and raised his hands, summoning the gold and red power just to light the area up.

"Ahh, it's you Origin. We've heard a great deal about you."

"Who are you and why did you cause the quake?" Yuzuru asked firmly, holding still. "What are you doing?"

"Has interrogation like this ever worked for you, Yuzuru?" the voice almost laughed at him. "Or do you just do it so you can pretend that you tried?"

"Who are you?" He asked again, voice cold. "And what are you trying to do?"

"We're trying to make the world a safer place, Origin," the voice sounded almost smug, "and, to do that, we need people like you who would stand in the way of this peace gone entirely. I hate to do this to you, we hate to do this to you, but--"

Yuzuru ducked just in time to dodge the ball of fire thrown at him that nearly caught his shoulder, and he raised both his hands again. Another came at him that he returned by bouncing it off a platform of power, but soon more and more came at him thick and fast. Even with his quick reflexes, Yuzuru couldn't deflect all of them.

* * *

Shoma gasped, a sharp pain running through his head, and it took him a moment to realise where he was. Nathan blinked at him in concern and reached out a hand to check his temperature.

"Are you alright Shoma? You're trembling? What's going on?"

"I-I have to go," Shoma gasped, feeling like everything was on fire in his chest, "sorry Nathan, I--"

"It's cool. Same time next week?" Nathan said with a smile.

"Please," Shoma whispered as he all but ran from the cafe towards his apartment.

Something just wasn't right. Something was wrong, and it was crawling in his chest, spreading like a fire. As soon as he got in, he threw off his jumper, shirt, and jeans, picking up a crumpled red and black outfit from the floor as well as a black and red mask similar to Yuzuru's. He then hastily shoved a change of his own clothes and one of Yuzuru's into a bag before he picked up his phone.

_23 missed calls from Circus bitch_

Shoma's heart lurched and he pressed call, swallowing the lump in his throat. The phone only rang out, no one picked it up, but a portal of Yuzuru's appeared in his room. Without hesitation, Shoma ran in.

Collasped on the ground before him, almost in pure darkness, was Yuzuru. His purple outfit had been burned to black and gold instead, and as Shoma knelt beside him, he was barely alive. He placed a hand to the other's cheek and nearly sobbed with relief when he felt the other breathing. His face and exposed skin was covered in soot and charcoal dust, and he was half holding his stomach. Shoma carefully helped him out of the costume and into his ordinary clothes before he picked Yuzuru up into his arms.

"One more favour Yuzu, please," he whispered, "please get us out of here."

Weakly, Yuzuru moved his fingers and a new portal appeared. Shoma didn't hesitate, leading him through it and back into their apartment. He adjusted Yuzuru in his arms before he ran from the apartment and towards the hospital.

"Help!" Shoma shouted as he ran in, holding Yuzuru close to his chest. Medics soon swarmed him, taking Yuzuru's slim form from his arms and placing him onto a hospital bed. Shoma was politely but firmly told to wait in the waiting room as Yuzuru was taken in for emergency care, and he felt it was only right to call Javier.

"Yuzu?" Javier's Spanish accent was heavy in his sleepy voice.

"Javier, it's Shoma," he whispered, "Y-Yuzu, he.... He's in hospital, and--" "I'm on my way," Javier's voice was too quiet for Shoma's liking but he nodded, "stay with him Shoma, and tell him I'm on my way there so I can be by his side."


	3. Chapter 3

Shoma, who had fallen asleep in the waiting room of the hospital, awoke when a body flopped down into the seat next to him. He stirred and then blinked the sleep away to see Javier fighting for his breath in the white plastic chair next to him. He glanced over at Shoma, tears building in his doe-like brown eyes.

"How is he?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Shoma confessed, "they haven't come out and told me anything yet. They haven't updated me on anything."

"Thanks for being here," Javier smiled weakly as he fiddled with his hands on his lap. "God I hope Yuzu is okay."

"Mr Hanyu?" A nurse asked, wearing her white uniform and holding a clipboard. Javier and Shoma almost stumbled over themselves to get up. "You're his family?"

"I'm his boyfriend," Javier said smoothly even as his voice shook with the fear that tainted the edges of it, "is he.... Is he alright?"

She wrinkled her nose at the clipboard, and that told Javier all he needed to know. "He's not been the best," she said finally. "He's got pretty severe blistering to his torso and abdomen, some swelling to his face as well, and we've wrapped his hands for now. They're all deep dermal or partial thickness burns with the ones on his face being superficial dermal burns. We've cooled them with lukewarm water but we can't give him any painkillers because we don't have any that he isn't allergic to. We would transfer him to the burn centre but there isn't really space for him there, so we'll keep him here instead. We'll keep assessing his situation for the next few hours, but we may end up needing to do a water-based treatment like ultrasound mist therapy. For now, we've dressed them with bacitracin wound covers, but we'll have to monitor him to see if he has an allergic reaction to them."

"How long do you think he'll be in here for?" Javier asked, rubbing his forehead with a groan, "Yuzu, did you walk into a damn fire or something?"

"I'd say a day or so if they're not as bad as we fear. They should heal relatively well since he is young and healthy, and you got him in here pretty quickly."

"Can we see him?" Shoma asked, voice exhausted, "please?"

"Of course," the nurse nodded and turned, starting down a corridor, "follow me."

Shoma hoped that Javier was paying attention, cause he sure wasn't. It felt like a maze, going from floor to floor, up and down stairs, in and out of different bits, until they finally got to room 39. The wooden door was firmly closed and she opened it for them, stepping back to let them enter.

Javier had to bite back a sob. Yuzuru was lying there, half under the covers of the hospital bed. He looked so vulnerable, vulnerable in a way that neither Javier or Shoma had really seen before. He had an IV going into the back of his hand; the front of both had been dressed. His arms had been dressed too and what looked like a healing cream of some kind had been applied to his face. Instead of the smooth, soft skin that Javier was used to seeing, Yuzuru's cheeks were red and angry. Although they couldn't see under the covers, from what the nurse had said, there were several dressings to his stomach, torso, and abdomen. Javier slipped into the seat next to him and had to stop himself from reaching for Yuzuru's hand.

"Oh Yuzu," he mumbled, "oh Yuzu, what happened to you? Are you alright? I'm here for you. I will be here for you when you're recovered okay? And this changes nothing about us, just so you know. Cause I love you for you. Just in case you were worried." Javier sighed to himself before he glanced over at Shoma, "Do you think it's alright to kiss him?"

"Depends where I guess," Shoma sighed and sat down on the other side of the bed. He frowned, biting his lip lightly as he studied Yuzuru.

_I guess I'll be working alone for a little bit then._

"Go home Shoma," Javier said gently, "you look exhausted. You've been here all night pretty much and you look absolutely exhausted. Go home, get some rest, and I'll see you soon. It'll be alright. He'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Shoma asked, glancing over at Yuzuru again, "cause I--"

"I promise. I'll phone you if anything comes up, okay?"

"Okay," Shoma mumbled, slipping out of the seat. He adjusted the bag on his shoulders and stepped out of Yuzuru's room, into the corridor of the hospital.

Shoma walked home alone, thinking as he did so. What was Yuzuru thinking, going into a mission alone? Was he insane? Really, what was he thinking? And then this happened. Surely, if he'd waited, Shoma could have helped him out.

Shoma unlocked their apartment and threw his bag down, rooting around in it before he pulled out Yuzuru's now black and gold costume instead. He hung it back up in Yuzuru's wardrobe before he tossed his own one down onto the floor of his room along with his bag. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and his heart skipped a little beat.

Nathan Chen

Nearly dropping it, Shoma fumbled with the buttons to try and answer it. With a shaking hand, he answered.

"H-hello?"

"Shoma? Are you alright? I was getting kind of worried about you because of everything yesterday and just wanted to check you're alright."

"I'm good," Shoma smiled as butterflies fluttered into his tummy out of nowhere, "I-I'm... I'm okay."

"What happened?" Nathan asked, with only concern in his voice and no judgement.

"My flatmate," Shoma said as he got curious and started moving around the papers on Yuzuru's desk, flicking through the neat and tidy cognitive science notes, "he got burned pretty badly. His boyfriend is with him for now and he told me to go home, and--" He gasped, staring at the paper on the desk.

"... And? Shoma, are you alright?" Nathan asked, "should I come over to yours?"

"N-No, it's fine," he said quietly, eyes wide as they scanned the page before him, "I-I'll um, I'll call you back," Shoma stuttered, nearly dropping the phone as he hung up on Nathan and picked up the piece of paper.

In Yuzuru's hasty, less neat and more messy version of his handwriting, he'd scrawled notes down for Shoma.

_International Service Union. Currently working in Tokyo for the next six months. Aim is to protect all nations equally, regardless of economic status and political allegiance. After digging a bit, they're based in Moscow, Russia and have strong ties and connections to California, the United States of America._

"Just how many laws did you break researching this?" Shoma muttered to himself as he slipped into Yuzuru's desk chair.

_I intercepted a couple of calls. They're saved on my laptop and I will play them to you sometimes soon (remind me to do that!). They've formed an agreement between the United States and Russia that neither will take over the other, and they'll slowly remove more and more protection from the other countries, leaving them defenceless in the face of the other two. They're basically planning to betray everyone to the United States and Russia. They've already started removing protection from South Korea and they're doing it to us next too. I still haven't found a reason for the quake yet, but, regardless, they need to be taken down._

Shoma's eyes widened in realisation. That's what he was doing? That's where Yuzuru had gone when he'd recklessly headed out on his own?

Shoma took Yuzuru's notes to his own room and opened up his laptop. Opening the software that Yuzuru had installed on there for him, he started searching more about reasons for earthquakes and tremors. He searched through pages and pages of information about the sliding tectonic plates and volcanic activity, bored out of his mind. Mount Fuji hadn't erupted since 1707 and so it couldn't be that. The last eruptions in Japan were in 2017, but it was on a separate island. Shoma couldn't see a reason why there might have been an earthquake near Tokyo recently, and he stood up with a groan.

"I need tea," he mumbled to himself as he headed downstairs and turned on the kettle. He drummed his fingertips on the edge of their counter, thinking. His eyes drifted to their cat calendar that Yuzuru had bought for the pair of them to put up in their kitchen. There, circled in red pen and with notes written in, was the Saturday next weekend. Shoma narrowed his eyes a little at it with it and read Yuzuru's notes.

_Festival of Lights in the centre of Tokyo! (_ _＾_ _▽_ _＾_ _)_

Shoma dug around in his pocket for a moment before he pulled his phone out. With half a smile and a blush rising up his cheeks, he unlocked his phone.

_Shoomie: Hey Nathan, are you going to the Festival of Lights next weekend?_

_Nate_ _❤_ _: I was thinking about it. Why?_

_Shoomie: I'm going, and so are Yuzuru and Javier_

_Shoomie: And I don't really want to be stuck third wheeling them all on my own_

_Nate_ _❤_ _: Ahh you want someone to third wheel with you? Sure! I'd love to go to the Festival of Lights with you guys!_

Shoma couldn't help but grin at that, and the butterflies in his stomach returned. He sighed almost dreamily when the switching off of the kettle alerted him back to what he was meant to be doing. He poured his tea and trudged back upstairs, unable to shake the thoughts of the Festival of Lights out of his head. He searched through yet more articles about earthquake activity, resting his hand on his cheek as he almost fell asleep.

"What did you want me to try and find Yuzuru?" Shoma shook his head, "what was it that you wanted me to see that you couldn't?"

Stretching and rolling his shoulders, Shoma then rubbed at his forehead and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He closed his laptop and picked up his Spanish textbook instead, opening it and his notebook up to start on the next translation assignment for his class.

Shoma gasped as the building shook, throwing him off his chair. He stayed put on the floor until the shakes stopped, trying to work out what had happened and why, why now? When everything had calmed down again, he stayed lying on the floor as he reached for a spare notebook.

_First time: In the cafe around lunch time. Middle of Tokyo. Cloudy day. Mid October. With Javier, Yuzuru, and Nathan._

_Second time: In the apartment around lunch time. Middle of Tokyo. Cloudy day. End of November. Alone._

He drummed his pencil against the edge of the notebook before he added one more thing to the end of the first time column.

_About a week after we finished a mission._

"Yuzu come back. I need you to help me work out what the hell this means."


	4. Chapter 4

Yuzuru was discharged after a couple of days in the hospital, and he returned home and to classes as soon as he could. Self conscious about the temporary red, especially across his face, he keep his hygiene mask on at almost all times, taking it off only to eat or when he was at home. When he arrived home, with Javier giving him a ride back and a light kiss to his unburnt forehead when he dropped him off, Yuzuru unlocked the house and immediately received an armful of Shoma.

"What the hell possessed you to do something as crazy as that alone?" Shoma squeaked out as he held the other tightly, pretending not to care when he clearly did from his physical actions and his tone of voice. Yuzuru held onto him as tightly as he could without aggravating anything on his arms or hands. "Did the Ancient One teach you to act without thinking?"

Yuzuru inhaled sharply and narrowed his eyes at Shoma. "I'm assuming you read my note?"

"Yes I've read it, but it didn't answer anything. In fact, it just produced more questions!"

Yuzuru untangled himself from Shoma's arms before he went up to his room and got a large, A3 piece of plain paper and a pen. He laid it on their dining room table as Shoma started making tea for them.

"Quake in the cafe. No evidence of seismic activity to explain it. No evidence of volcanic activity to explain it. No one is fracking around here, so I can't find another explanation for it. I did some research into weaponry to see if there were any attacks nearby, but there's nothing. No calls for action, no one needed at the docks to help out prevent invading ships come in. Nothing. So I really don't know what it could be."

"And then?"

"And then I detected an impulse on my laptop underneath the city."

"So that's why you were crawling around the sewers," Shoma wrinkled his nose at him, "have you had a shower since then?"

"Yes thanks," Yuzuru cut in coldly before he kept talking, "so I went to go and investigate, and I did phone you several times. I needed you with me!"

"Sorry," Shoma mumbled, "I was--"

"Doesn't matter," Yuzuru waved a bandaged hand at him, "the point is, they know about Origin and Loco. They know who we are."

"There was another quake," Shoma cut in. Yuzuru blinked at him in shock before he frowned, sipping at his tea.

"Say that again."

"There was another quake. Another earthquake happened."

Yuzuru's frown deepened as he picked the pen back up.

"When?"

"Couple of days ago? Same day you were admitted into hospital."

Yuzuru nodded, writing it down before he tapped the end of the pen against his chin. "So, we've got the first one then, then activity underground, and then another one a few days ago. What can this mean?"

"No idea," Shoma shrugged, "but I'm guessing we just have to keep our eyes open--"

The kitchen around them shook, and the pair exchanged a look. Again, it didn't last long, but it was fierce enough to nearly knock Yuzuru's mug off the side of the counter top. Shoma ran to the window as Yuzuru dashed up to grab his laptop from upstairs. Loading up that same programme he had downloaded onto Shoma's laptop, Yuzuru started searching through the seismic activity.

"Nothing," he showed Shoma the data and shook his head, "what the hell is going on? How can something be causing this level of disruption without a cause itself? I don't understand."

"They're getting mpre frequent, but they're pretty similar every time," Shoma looked around the city before he chewed his lip. "No real damage has happened out there. A couple of people fell over but that's about it. But what is going on and causing this?"

"No idea," Yuzuru rubbed the back of his neck with a small groan, "but it's our job to work it out because we're who we are."

"Of course it's our job," Shoma grumbled, "no rest for the damn wicked."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Yuzuru looked at his laptop before he frowned at the screen. "Wait, this is interesting. Look."

Shoma stood over him and raised an eyebrow. "No shooting games at the festival this year? There are always shooting games at the festivals. Why have they changed it?"

"No idea," Yuzuru looked up at him and raised his own eyebrow, "but there must be a reason for it. And I have a hunch that it's got something to do with the earthquakes." "So what do we do for now?"

"We wait," Yuzuru nodded to himself, "we wait and we don't do anything reckless or stupid or alone, don't give me that look, and we observe. If there are more quakes, note down everything you can at the time. If you see anything going on, do the same."

"Don't engage?"

Yuzuru shook his head. "Not unless we're both there. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Shoma nodded before he flushed pink. "U-Uh, Yuzu?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, do you have any dating advice? Since I... kind of said to Nathan that I would go to the festival with him."

Yuzuru, as Shoma expected, had a smirk on his face that made him look like the cat that got the cream. He hugged Shoma as tightly as he dared and shook his shoulders lightly.

"Oh my God Shoma! This is the best! Oh, yes, you two will be so cute together! Just turn it into a double date with me and Javi and you'll be fine Shoma. What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

The night of the festival soon arrived, and Yuzuru and Shoma walked together towards the main part of the festival, both in kimonos. Yuzuru's was a soft, deep grey with a black belt and multiple sharp silver insignia added delicately across the fabric. Poking out from underneath the long sleeves were his signature black and white bracelets around his delicate wrists that were finally healed from the burns. Shoma's was a deep, dark red with a lighter red flower design added over the top and a black and white belt. Both wore black Zori shoes, and they walked together through the streets through to where they were meant to meet the others.

"Have you got it?" Yuzuru asked quietly as he rolled up his sleeve, showing, tucked halfway up his arm, the fabric of his gold and black outfit.

Shoma nodded, rolling back his sleeves too to show Yuzuru the black sleeve of his own underneath. "Ready in case something happens."

"Good," Yuzuru nodded to him with half a smile.

The night was beautiful for the festival. There wasn't a cloud in the dark sky above them, and the streets were lit only by the traditional lanterns the hung in strings above the stalls. The stalls themselves were wide and varied, showing so many different games and opportunities to win prizes. Others sold sparklers, fans, other small gifts for the festival. Down one of the winding paths was the pier and water's edge for those who wanted to spend time there, usually with their loved ones. Yuzuru's face broke out into a smile and he started to run when he spotted Javier. The Spaniard had on a black kimono with white and grey square and floral decorations as well as a white belt.

"Javi!" he threw himself into the arms of the other, gaining gentle hands resting on his waist. "You're here. And you're wearing the one I picked out with you."

"Of course I'm here," Javier placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before they pulled apart, "I wouldn't miss a festival date for the world. And you have the best taste in style, mi vida."

Yuzuru smiled before he waved Shoma to come over. The other gasped when he caught sight of Nathan, who had been half hidden behind Javier before.

He looked positively adorable. Wearing another black kimono, Nathan's had simple white floral details that made him stand out from many others at he event. His belt, too, was different as it was black at the top and faded in a gradient to white at the bottom. His black curls were piled almost messily atop his head, and Shoma couldn't help it as the pink blush rose up his cheeks, painting them a delicate colour.

"You look cute," Nathan blurted out before he too flushed almost bright red. "Not cute. Sorry. I mean, you are cute, but you're... W-what I meant to say is, Shoma, you look really handsome."

Shoma wanted to hide his face in his arms from how red he'd just turned. Instead, he cleared his throat and forced himself to look up, meeting Nathan's eyes.

"Y-you look really handsome too Nathan," he whispered before he dared to say it a bit louder, "You look really handsome too Nathan."

Nathan shyly offered his hand to him as Yuzuru slipped his into Javier's. "Walk with me Shoma?"

Shoma slipped his hand into his and nodded, cheeks flushing bright red as they started walking around together. They let Javier and Yuzuru fall ahead a little to give both pairs some privacy. Nathan squeezed Shoma's hand, shaking him out of his daydream. Shoma turned to look at him, and Nathan smiled at him brightly.

"Shoma, can I tell you something?"

"Anything," Shoma said with a burst of courage from almost nowhere, "what's worrying you Nathan?"

"I-I don't really know what to say, or how to say it best, so I'm going to say it in Spanish. And, if you don't understand, I need to improve as a teacher."

Shoma half smiled and he nodded, squeezing his hand again. "Alright. Talk to me about anything, okay?"

Nathan nodded and took hold of Shoma's other hand. He smiled almost shyly and cleared his throat.

"Shoma, gracias por invitarme. Te ves muy guapo, y solo quiero decirte--"

Another earthquake struck the city, knocking Shoma over straight into Nathan's arms as the stall owners looked around in confusion. Yuzuru and javier looked back, and Yuzuru made eye contact with Shoma. Javier had his arms around Yuzuru's waist, and suddenly Yuzuru's eyes widened in realisation.

_"Just because there are no calls for action doesn't mean that there isn't military activity going on."_

Yuzuru nearly went limp in Javier's arms, and he and Shoma both choked up on their realisation and duty. Yuzuru pushed himself out of Javier's arms and kissed his cheek with tears in his eyes.

"Javi, I'm sorry to ruin our date night, but there's something I have to do. If things start to go south, run. Okay? A-and please don't forget that I love you."

"Yuzu, what are you saying?" Javier cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. "Will you be alright? You're not going to do anything too dangerous, are you?"

Yuuru surged up to him and kissed him once more, "I'll find you, I promise."

"Take care," Javier said with a nod, and Yuzuru half smiled.

Shoma squeezed Nathan's hands and lowered his eyes to try and hide his blushing face. "Tell me the rest when I get back, okay? I have to go with Yuzuru."

"Be safe," Nathan squeezed his hands once more before he let go of him, "I'll stay with Javier and we'll wait for you two until you get back."

"Alright. We'll try to be quick." Yuzuru half smiled before he and Shoma all but ran towards the pier.

Once both out of sight of everyone else, Yuzuru and Shoma all but started stripping out of their clothes, to reveal their costumes. Yuzuru fixed his mask before he handed Shoma his and folded their clothes into a bag, tucking them in a small break in the rocks. The pair then ran together along the coastal path near the pier.

"Where do you think we should start looking?" Shoma asked quietly, red flames almost licking at his finger tips as he tried to hold in his power.

Yuzuru stopped dead in his tracks and thought for a moment. "I think... I think we need to get higher. Then we can see where we need to go and start looking."


	5. Chapter 5

"What is that?" Shoma mumbled as he stepped out of the portal Yuzuru had made. From the top of the peak, the pair could easily see the two men with weapons that included weird purple glows visible even from how far away the pair were. Yuzuru wrinkled his nose and frowned.

"I don't know but I doubt that it's legal. I'm guessing that their enhanced weapons are what caused the quakes. That would make sense."

"Can we fight their enhanced weapons?" Shoma asked with a frown. Yuzuru fixed him with a deadpan look. "What?"

"You can control telekinesis and telepathy and energy manipulation. We don't actually have to go anywhere near them if you don't want to."

Shoma half smirked and raised his hand to manipulate the energy of the weapons when a crooning, almost sugary voice spoke up.

_Oh look who came to play. It's the one taught by the Ancient One and the Cursed One._

"I'm not cursed," Shoma hissed as Yuzuru placed a hand on his arm to steady him physically and emotionally.

"Easy," Yuzuru said quietly, "listen."

_I guess you think you've worked it all out by now, no? You think you know who we are, what we're doing, how to stop us and everything like that? You think you can just wiggle your fingers, Cursed One, and everything will work for you? Well sadly, not this time for you. You can't stop us._

"And why not?" Yuzuru asked. "Why can't we stop you?"

_Did you enjoy being toasted like a marshmallow Origin?_ Yuzuru snarled at the comment, eyes narrowing behind his mask, _and you can't stop us that way because otherwise you'd each lose something precious to you, which would be a shame don't you think?_

Shoma and Yuzuru exchanged a look, confusion and it soon faded to fear as realisation set in.

"No," Yuzuru whispered, eyes then narrowing coldly, "No!"

_Oh yes Origin. We have them. Yours and Loco's little friends. And, if you don't do as we say, we'll kill both of them._

Yuzuru rubbed his forehead out of frustration and reached around.Getting nothing, he took hold of Shoma's hand and pulled him down the hill, away from the the ISU men. His heart lurched painfully as he thought about his Javi, _his Javi_ , being held almost prisoner by these people. Still, he pulled Shoma along after him down towards the pier and the beach. Kneeling down in the sand, he rubbed his forehead and started drawing shapes in the sand.

* * *

"So, do you do this a lot?" Javier asked, wiggling lightly and tugging against the rope formed from metal fibres the tied him to the wooden chair he was sitting on. "Kidnapping random guys from festivals, tying them to chairs, other things like that? You do this a lot?"

"You going to keep talking?" The guard asked as he adjusted the modified weapon in his hands, "Or am I going to have to blow your damn brains out?"

"Alright alright, sorry, didn't mean to touch a nerve," Javier shrugged sheepishly, "sorry."

"Good. No more talking from you." The guard glared at him before he turned to where Nathan was tied to a chair with the same metal ropes that Javier was restrained with. "You got anything to add?"

"Where exactly are we?" Nathan asked, tilting his head as he looked around the darkened room. There was a single light illuminating the small, dark place, but it didn't reveal much, "and what do you want from us?"

"From you? Nothing. You two are useless in our eyes."

"Gee, thanks," Nathan rolled his eyes almost dramatically before he couldn't help but laugh, "but, if we're useless, why are you holding us here?"

"You're bait." The guard glared at the pair of them. "Now please shut up. You're giving me a headache and I'm stuck guarding the pair of you for as long as it takes and I'd really not suffer the whole time."

"Oh, come on now, won't it be more boring for us to sit here for hours in sil--" Nathan let out a small shriek when the weapon was turned on him, "Point taken! I'll be quiet! Promise!"

"Good! That's the last warning for both of you. Clear?"

Both of them nodded, and the guard paced in front of them, weapon held up in front of him. They exchanged a look when another tremor went through the earth around them, rocking the space around them backwards and forwards. Something clicked in Javier's mind, and he looked across the space at Nathan.

* * *

"Oh my God they're in that van," Shoma whispered, tugging sharply on Yuzuru's sleeve. "They're there. Right there."

"How do you know?" he asked sceptically, eyes narrowing at the van Shoma pointed at.

All black, no license plate, and teetering on the edge of the pier, the van did look incredibly suspicious, however Yuzuru couldn't just assume. Shoma raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask "come on Yuzuru, where else would they be? We have to go down there and--"

"Look," Yuzuru pointed past the van to a small army of people with similar weapons to the one the guard holding Nathan and Javier had held, "we can't just storm in or we'll be blasted to pieces. But, if we don't act..."

"We lose Japan and Javier and Nathan. We can't sacrifice that. At least if we act, we gave it our all."

Yuzuru nodded slowly, eyes narrowing at the van. "I actually have an idea. But it'll be a bit of a long shot. Think you can handle it?"

"Tell me what to do."

* * *

Yuzuru sat on the top of the hill, watching as the soldiers milled around the pier with their enhanced weaponry. The van teetered so much on the edge of the cliff that his heart stopped for a moment when he feared it would go over the edge. He inhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down, as he kept watching the scene before him.

He could see the other moving through the darkness of the night, just away from the Festival of Lights, towards the soldiers that were gathering around the area. Yuzuru blinked, waiting for his signal from Shoma to jump in and act.

Shoma slipped down the side of the hillside they were on, keeping as low as he could to try and blend into the background. He slipped around the side of the group, swallowing everything down so that his emotions and powers were fully held back. He couldn't afford a slip up. Not now. Not when Javier, Nathan, and all of Japan were at risk, as well as pretty much every other country in the world, if what Yuzuru had found was true.

(And Shoma generally did trust Yuzuru with stuff like this. Not that he really had much of a choice when it came to it though.)

Shoma, or Loco, slipped between the rocks that provided the dead end for the area as well as gave protection from some of the sea spray off near the pier. He pressed close to them, trying to blend in almost with the rocks themselves as he went to slip through the area unnoticed. The soldiers focused mostly on the van, which only confirmed in Shoma's mind that Javier and Nathan were definitely in there.

_Why would anyone post guards on an empty van?_

"Origin," the voice crackled through the air again, "and Loco. What is your decision?"

_Come on Yuzu, talk us out of this and buy us some more time. Now!_ Shoma thought as he slipped further around the group.

"Not yet," Yuzuru's smooth, calm voice cut back through it, "just give us a little more time, please."

"Don't you think you've had enough time to make a decision? You are pushing our patience a little."

"Please," Yuzuru's voice didn't even hint towards begging, "ten more minutes."

"Five."

_Five isn't enough Yuzuru!_ Shoma wanted to shout as he kept moving. The group was so much bigger than he anticipated or ever considered it might be. He wasn't sure he could reach the apex in the five minutes, not without revealing himself in the process.

"Eight."

"Six."

"I suppose the logical thing to say would be seven," Yuzuru's voice cut clear through the silence disturbed only by the crunching of gravel underneath the soldiers' boots, "but eight is my final offer."

"You're not really in the situation to negotiate, Origin, when we have this," he gestured to the van. "Seven minutes. Take it, or we'll kill them."

There was almost a painfully long silence where Shoma pushed on. He was getting closer to his point now; he could definitely do it within the time they'd been given. Still, his heart thumped in his chest as he slipped along the edges of the rocks, trying not to be spotted.

Six minutes.

Five minutes.

Four minutes.

Three minutes.

Two minutes.

Yuzuru nearly fell from his lookout place with relief when he spotted Shoma's tiny red flames. It was a moment where he could easily have missed them if he'd blinked; Shoma couldn't afford to keep them there for too long. Yuzuru flashed his own red and gold powers for a moment in response and confirmation. Shoma nodded through the darkness and, raising his hands, he let the red power flow as all hell started to break loose. Rocks came crashing down, surrounding the soldiers and trapping them in the area by the pier. Soldiers started shooting almost wildly into the air, causing a quake every time from the force of them firing their weapons. Shoma's eyes all but burned red as he raised his hands, manipulating the energy in the area. The ground still violently shook around him as he forced the guns out of the soldiers' hands one by one.

The shaking of the ground, inevitably, tipped the van over the edge. Javier's chair slid straight into Nathan's, and both of them hit one side of it, pressed against it. Javier closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact and the inevitable. He let himself think only of Yuzuru, of his smiles, his laughter, his sweet mannerisms, his everything. He smiled, even as a tear ran down the side of his cheek, just from thinking about Yuzuru.

Nathan had also closed his eyes as they fell from the pier in the van. His thoughts went almost immediately to Shoma, to the shy smiles they'd exchanged during their coffee study sessions that he was 90% sure were dates.

"I wish I'd told Shoma how I feel," Nathan whispered, mostly to himself, "I-I... I wish I'd mustered up the courage to just tell him and then kiss him, and then--"

The van lurched to a stop as it fell, held by something. Javier and Nathan exchanged a look when a glowing circle of gold opened up in the centre of the van and another man all but fell out of it. Dressed in black and gold, with a black masquerade mask obscuring his face, he turned immediately and grabbed the weapon from the guard in the van with gold and red ropes summoned from nowhere. He took the weapon and wrapped the guard up in the ropes. he broke off the red and gold ropes from his hands and then muttered a spell which turned them into solid metal chains. The guard hissed and cursed at him as he placed a hand on the metal ropes tying Nathan to his chair.

"Who are you?" Javier asked, watching in awe as he basically melted the ropes at one point until they were easy enough to break by hand. He freed Nathan first before he turned to Javier and started melting through his too.

"Call me Origin," he said, trying to disguise his voice so that Javier couldn't recognise him.

"Origin, you just saved our lives," he whispered as Yuzuru snapped the weakened metal so that he could pull the other free.

"Don't thank me yet. We're still in a mess right now."

He waved his hand and produced a gold ring, a portal, leading to out of the van and onto the safety of the hillside back near the festival. Yuzuru, Origin, all but shoved Javier and Nathan through it before he looked at the guard, rolling his eyes.

"I'll save you, but no way in hell am I sending you to the same place as them." Yuzuru closed that portal before he opened another one, leading onto the pier, "enjoy. Safe trip."

He all but shoved the guard out and then jumped through it too, landing next to Shoma. As the man in red kept the soldiers down using his powers, Yuzuru wrapped them using his red and gold ropes that then formed into metal ropes and chains. Soon enough, the pier was covered in men chained up together. Yuzuru and Shoma smiled at each other before they glared at the soldiers before them.

"The weapons are being turned over to the Avengers. They're on their way now, and we'll let them decide what to do with you. You will not take Japan. You will not break us, or them, or anyone. You will not take over and sell the world out. We'll let them decide what to do with you all."

Leaving the pier together through a portal of Yuzuru's, they ended up on the hilltop where Nathan and Javier were waiting. The two of them gasped at the sight of the two heroes appearing out of the portal together before them.

"You saved us," Nathan whispered softly, "how can we thank you for this?"

"Just doing out jobs," Yuzuru said with a smile. He turned to go, but stopped walking when he found that Shoma wasn't following him. "Loco?"

Shoma walked up to Nathan, standing closer than they'd ever been before. He took the other's hand and smiled as new confidence flowed through him.

"I'm Shoma," he whispered before he reached for his mask and pulled it off. Nathan blinked at him in shock. "I'm Shoma."

"S-sho," he whispered before he threw himself into the other's arms tightly, "S-Sho, I-I need to tell you something. I... I love you so much, Shoma. There's no other way that I can put it other than by saying that, with all my heart, I love you."

"I love you too," Shoma whispered before he started laughing through his tears, "N-Nathan I.... I-I love you!"

Nathan laughed too and cupped his cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over the pads of them. "Can I....?"

"Please."

Nathan tilted Shoma's chin up and leaned down himself. Both their eyes fluttered closed as they finally, finally shared their first kiss in the moonlight and starlight.

As they kissed, deepening it under the stars, Javier stepped towards Origin. He cupped the other's cheeks and he couldn't hold back in the smile that blossomed across his face when he carefully removed the mask from Yuzuru's face. As soon as it was off, he swept Yuzuru up into his arms and kissed him with a bright smile.

"You saved me?"

"I saved us," Yuzuru said softly as he stroked Javier's cheeks, giggling, "I saved us."

"Do you want to get back to the festival?" Javier said, loud enough for Nathan and Shoma to hear it as well.

"That," Nathan said with a smile as he slipped his hand into Shoma's, "sounds like the best idea I've heard in a long time."


End file.
